


All My Agony Fades When You Hold Me In Your Embrace

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Morning Cuddles, Season/Series 05, Sleepy Cuddles, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Five more minutes,” Fitz groaned, burying his head in the pillow, wrapping an arm around Jemma’s waist as he tried to pull her closer. Jemma did want to lie there with him, to spend the rest of her day, the rest of her life, nestled there in his embrace but knew that she couldn’t.





	All My Agony Fades When You Hold Me In Your Embrace

“Five more minutes,” Fitz groaned, burying his head in the pillow, wrapping an arm around Jemma’s waist as he tried to pull her closer. Jemma did want to lie there with him, to spend the rest of her day, the rest of her _life_ nestled there in his embrace but knew that she couldn’t.

“We have to go,” Jemma told him, looking up at him, at his face that was buried in his pillows. “You know we can’t stay here, the Kree…”

He turned to face her. “I know, I just wish that for once we had time together, just the two of us.”  He sighed, reaching over and caressing the side of her face.

“We will,” Jemma told him, reassuring him, closing the gap between the two of them. “We’re gonna escape from here, return to our own time…”

“And get that cottage in Perthshire.”

Her eyes widened at this, and he just laughed, shaking his head. “Do you still want that? A cottage just for the two of us? Somewhere away from the base? Away from the team? Away from…”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

He nodded and sighed. “I want to leave Jemma, once we get out of here. I know that you love your job, that you love the team, I do too… I just… I just can’t do it anymore.”

“I’ll leave too then,” she told him, meeting his eyes. “I can’t lose you again Fitz, not after all we’ve been through. If you want to leave, then I’ll come too. We can consult from there, have a lab in the basement and I’m sure that we could find jobs somewhere…”

“Jemma, I don’t want you to throw away your career for me.”

She shook her head, the pillow rustling underneath her. “I’m not, trust me Fitz. S.H.I.E.L.D., it had been my life for so many years now, for so long now. But I can’t… I can’t keep doing it. I can’t keep losing you. Again and again and again. There’s only so much of that that I can take. I want to be with you, I want a life with you, a _family_ with…” She stopped, her words fading when she realised what she had said.

“Jemma?” he asked, when he realised her silence, tilting her head back towards him when she tried to dip it, avoiding eye contact. “Do you want a family? With me?”

She remained motionless for a moment, not doing anything and then she looked up at him and nodded. “I do. I pictured it, us, together in Perthshire with a dog. Something small, something cute, something fluffy. And two kids, two girls, and they would run around the garden, large open, a safe environment for them to play in. And we would just be there, curled up onto one chair…” She couldn’t continue, tears starting to cling to her lashes and he just pulled her closer, feeling her sob into his chest.

“We can have that,” he told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “We can have that, okay? We can have that, a family, that life. And I’m still recovering, I’m still getting there, I’m not going to lie to you Jemma but… I want a family with you. I want children with you, okay? I want all of that with you and more, and we’re going to get that. Nothing is going to rip us apart. Not again.”

She nodded into his chest, and looked up, removing her head from where she had buried it in his shirt. Her cheeks were still damp and tears glistened in her eyes, but there was a hopefulness there too. A renewed optimism about what was to come. “We will,” she whispered.

“Yeah, we will.” And he closed the gap between the two of them once again. She sunk into the kiss, enjoying the moment and never wanting to end. But it did, a banging on the door and Mack’s voice altering them to the fact that they were getting ready to move soon.

“Let’s go,” Fitz whispered to her, his breath mixing with hers as he pulled away, his forehead resting against hers as he once again caressed her face.

She nodded.

***

They were trapped in a corridor, the Kree coming quickly towards them. Daisy was trying to hack the door in front of them, but each second brought the Kree closer to them and they were slowly running out of seconds.

Coulson was telling Daisy to hurry up, that they didn’t have much time and Daisy was snapping back that she was working as quick as she could. Jemma had Fitz’s hand in her own, squeezing it as Sinara made her way closer and closer to them. There was a look of pure venom, pure hatred on her face. Fitz looked at Jemma, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze back, reassuring it but when he saw Sinara reach for something, a remote, he couldn’t ignore the look of pure fear on Jemma’s face.

Sinara knew that she had them both in the palm of her hand, the edges of her lips ticking upwards as she pointed the remote at them and pressing the button.

Jemma instantly curled in on herself, trying to tuck her head in on itself as if she were in immense pain. Tears blurred her vision, but she felt Fitz support her, lift her up and the world around her once again was silent, muted. She couldn’t make out anything to the edges of her peripheral vision, the world once again disorientating.

She kept casting glances around her, trying to make out what was happening. Coulson, Mack and Elena were staring at her. Their mouths were moving, it was obvious that they were trying to say something to her, to tell her something, to ask her something, but she could hear none of it. No words, no sounds were escaping them.

She felt reassuring hands on her as she started to panic, and Fitz guided her to look at him. He mouthed something, and she frowned, shaking her head and telling him that she couldn’t hear him. Then he repeated what he had said. She couldn’t pick out the words, but she thought his lips made the word _trust_. It took her mind a moment to piece it together, and then she had worked out that he was asking her did she trust him. She nodded, and he took her hand, holding tight and not letting go and then they were running.

The door slammed down shut behind them, and everyone paused a moment, breathing and then spun around, as if something had happened. Jemma had no idea what it was until she spun around and saw two spherical dents in the metal. Where Sinara’s spheres had embedded themselves. She let out a shaking breath, but felt Fitz squeeze her hand once again, her tether to the world at this point.

The others started to continue on, but Fitz remained a moment, looking at Jemma and smiling.

She tried to smile back, she really did, but at this point, she couldn’t. She couldn’t muster up the energy to smile back. Her head was still hurting from Kasius’ device and she was still struggling to see, blinking furiously.

But Fitz was there, and she knew that with him, she would be okay, that they would get out of this here, together.

***

She was curled up in the bed. They had made it to the newest safe location, but they didn’t know how long that it would be safe for. Deke and Flint tried to convince them that it would be safe, that they would be safe here for a least a few days, but Fitz was unsure. He didn’t trust Deke. There was just something about him, something that he couldn’t put his finger on.

But that, it didn’t matter at this point.

Jemma did.

She had withdrawn herself from the team that night when they were making their plans, and had came here. He had tried to follow her but she had shaken her head and told him to stay. He had tried to, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave her alone.

It wasn’t until he was curled up on the bed next to her, a pad and pen resting beside him that she rolled over.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, and he smiled at her, before grabbing for his things again.

_I wasn’t going to leave you not again_

Her smile was watery, and it looked as though she were going to cry again. Her eyes were already red and puffy, evidence that she had bene crying. “I’m sorry,” she told him, reaching up and wiping away at her tears. “I don’t know why I’m crying.  This is nothing compared to what you’ve been through.”

It took him a few frantic moments of scribbling before he passed her the pad back, watching as her eyes ran over the words.

_That doesn’t matter. What you’re going through, you’re allowed to be upset by it. That’s natural Jemma, and no matter what, I’m going to be here for you okay?_

_I love you Jemma. You mean the world to me, you’re the most important thing to me in the whole universe and we’re gonna get through this like we get through everything_

_together_

She looked up from the sheet once she had finished reading it, and nodded, tears that had been glistening in her eyes finally falling. She didn’t bother to wipe them away.

Instead, she just whispered four words, “I love you too,” and curled up next to him, and fell asleep snuggled in his embrace, his lips pressing kisses and promises to the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly think that Jemma could lose her hearing again, and I just wanted to write a lil spec on it. Thanks for checking out, I hope that you enjoyed this.


End file.
